durmstrang_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Bjørgfinnurs
What should their family (other than the quads) be like? I think Saeta was originally planning for two parents, but only ever named 1. Personally, I've not wild about the idea of a functional 2-parent family (I know this sounds bad but I'm kinda hoping for something a bit more interesting). Ideas? Input? Thoughts? Bad Wolf 00:49, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I like that idea! I think that they should live with their dad, and what about the mom? As the last of the users to join the family if no one else minds, since it seems were going to phase out mom I'd like to name her. Because Eilif always seemed like the odd one out to me (3 A's and he is the only E) I've looked mostly at E names Emilý, Erikka (Eirika), Estur, Enna, Eydís as a few. Anyone like any of these Faroese names? Belle Linda Yes!! Include Eilif! I like it! But not Eydís (Great name. So great it's already a name in another Nordic thing I'm working on, Eydís would be really weird for me. . .) And maybe surname/maiden name Joensen? --Bad Wolf 23:19, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Joensen works for me, are the quads going to have the J in their name? Or is this for us to know? Did anyone have a preference for mom's first name? I like Eirika (Erikka) or Estur. I like the way they sound with Artan. Erikka Joensen and Artan Bjørgfinnur. Or Artan Bjørgfinnur and Estur Joensen. Emilý Joensen has a nice ring to it too, but it stills feels a little too common for me even with the cool ý in it. Belle Linda 01:26, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Joensen is fine with me! I don't mind all of them having a J in their name, maybe their middle name? and I like Eirika and Artan! Those fit good together. I just though cause it's the most common surname on the Faroe Islands, and because it's not as common other places as some other Faroese names are. --Bad Wolf 04:22, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, no. I meant Emilý sounds to common. I love the name (Eirika) Joensen. And I am super glad we were all able to collaborate on that. High Five Team Bjørgfinnur! -high fives computer screen- Now I guess we have to figure out what happened to this sextet. Why did Eirika leave? Was she kicked out by Artan? Did she want to take any of the quads with her? Is she sad she does not have to be responsible for them? Is she happy to have escaped motherhood? I have a serious question is Eirika dead or is she alive? Belle Linda 00:36, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Eirika Joensen! We're accomplishing stuff! This forum is working! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/1/12/Excited.gif Having 4 kids at one time certainly poses lots of ways and reasons for her to be gone :P I'm not exactly sure what I think will be best yet :/ Bad Wolf 02:50, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry I can't hear you over my shill fangirl screaming. Brain storm! Everyone say something, anything that fits together and everyone like is what we will go with. The same way we picked Eirika Joensen as mom's name. I have to admit I kind of want Eirika to be alive. I don't care if she is never a real character ... then again I kind of want her dead. It would be the best reason for her to not be with her kids. I am in a weird place when it comes to her, not sure what works and what is too dramatic and an obvious plot device. Belle Linda 03:16, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think my vote is on the "live" thing— killing her off kills of any future possibles. --Bad Wolf 04:07, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Second! I second that. Belle Linda 15:38, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Some ideas (of varying weirdnesses) * Divorced, they see her sometimes * Giving birth to 4 kids was to much for Eirika's body and she died when they where born * Four little babies/toddlers was more than she could tolerate and Eirika left then * After some huge fight, Artan got custody of the kids, and Eirika stormed off * One morning the Bjørgfinnurs woke up and she was just gone, without a trace. . . * They don't exactly know who she is or why she isn't there; Artan would never talk about it * Eirika is in prison Bad Wolf 01:10, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Prison is my top choice, and because I am kooky I like this idea with it. * One morning the Bjørgfinnurs woke up and she was just gone, without a trace. . . * They don't exactly know who she is or why she isn't there; Artan would never talk about it I am thinking she committed some crime (minor or major) and got locked up. None of them (or maybe just Artan) knows anything about it. Or another mixing of your ideas I like. * Four little babies/toddlers was more than she could tolerate and Eirika left * After some huge fight, Artan got custody of the kids, and Eirika stormed off * Divorced, they (could) see her sometimes (but don't) Eirika left after the quads were born, it was a huge fight that lead to Artan seeking and receiving full custory of all four of kids before/when he filed for divorce. 08:09, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I gotta say, I kinda love the idea that Eirika's in prison, but the kids don't know. --Bad Wolf 13:41, October 3, 2013 (UTC) When I saw Eirika is in prison at the bottom of the list I went ooooo. Saving the best for last Raby? So now we just have to figure out what she did, was it something huge murder (maybe accidental or she was framed), something no one would expect (she was a spy and her family was a cover story), or just something little (she stole something, some little trinket one for each of the kids? and got caught) Belle Linda 20:27, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Actually, it was an idea from a friend (username EffieLuna, I think?) and I added it after the other ideas, so no credit there :P And I do like having Eilif be named/initialed after a criminal :D And Lilly and AJ, what do you guys think? --Bad Wolf 22:27, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Oooooo I love that!! I like the murder scene, and the spy. The kids won't know about it? AJ 23:57, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, just think about it. What was he supposed to do, gather them all up sometime when they were little and explain that their mom killed someone or was a spy and that's why she was never home? I'd think they don't know. --Bad Wolf 23:36, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Light bulb! *Eirika went by the name Eilif while doing her spy work *Eirika is a Russian Spy Eirika Joensen is an assumed identity *Eirika murdered a man because her was the last person to knew a dark secret about her *Erika used all the kids first and middle names as separate identities (Noomi, Eilif, Astrid) *Eirika escaped prison and is on the loose rumored to be near where ever she was imprisoned Belle Linda 15:16, October 7, 2013 (UTC) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/1/12/Excited.gif RUSSIAN SPY is a great idea!!!! And i also love the escaping prison thing! AJ 01:17, October 8, 2013 (UTC) So Eirika's a Russian spy, and Eirika Joensen is a fake name that she went by, but she went by Noomi, Eilif, Astrid and Lukas sometimes too? And some man found out a dark secret about her and so she murdered him and was sent to jail for that, and escaped prison and is on the loose rumored to be near where ever she was imprisoned? I LIKE IT!! http://mrwgifs.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/I-Like-It-A-Lot-Jim-Carrey-In-Dumb-and-Dumber-Gif.gif --Bad Wolf 01:25, October 8, 2013 (UTC) And on a random note, how many minutes between their births should their be (Perhaps pointless, but it's bound to come up at some point — Eilif pointing out that is he's baby beiggi, that makes them babies too, just __ minutes older ones) --Bad Wolf 14:37, October 8, 2013 (UTC) And how does Artan fit into it? Is it something like, "Yeah, spies can have families, they have home lives too you know," or is there more to it? For that matter, what do modern Russian spies do? All the ones you hear about are Soviet era. --Bad Wolf 04:37, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I totally forgot about the timing question. I looked up an answer for that and everything. I couldn't find what I wanted for quads so I took the info I found for twins and figured were would just extrapolate. If Áskil was born first Astrid would/could be anywhere from 1 minute to 1 or 2 hours after him. (I see the hour difference more for Amalja and Eilif though the babies) :I've read that some twins are born usually mere minutes (1-2) apart if c-section. As for mother Russia, this is the wizarding world friends. In my world Artan was just another tool used to make Eirika Joensen look real, just like kids. She was not supposed to have either but she convinced her superiors that alone she was a target herself, if she blended into the Faroese society she would never be suspected. (?) Лариса worked for the Russian Ministry, the Russians - like most of Darker Europe it seems - are all Pure-Blood Supremacists (or mostly). Someone posed a threat to the way things have always been done by the Russians, a politician, an Author, maybe not even a wizard (ideas?) and Eirika Joensen was sent to eliminate it. Belle Linda 22:10, October 16, 2013 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/dumbledoresarmyroleplay/images/2/23/Clap.gif I am really really loving this. Seeing as they're magic, I don't think it's be a c-section. How about Áskil and Astrid are 3-4 minutes apart, Amalja is 33 minutes after Astrid, and then Eilif is 24 minutes after her? --Bad Wolf 22:57, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I really, really like that 9 minute difference between Amalja and Eilif, it's so little but still so much. It's perfect for her beiggi! Belle Linda 02:13, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Since Artan is Faroese born and raised. I thought his family, the Bjørgfinnurs could have been from generations of farmers, or animal breeders? :Apart from the local domestic sheep breed called Faroes, the Lítla Dímun sheep, a variety of feral sheep survived on Little Dímun until the mid-19th century.3 There is also a local breed of horse, the Faroe pony. Rabbits (Oryctolagus cuniculus) were introduced to Suðuroy in the beginning of the 20th century. -Wikipedia What if they also breed or shelter other natural wildlife or magical creatures? :Birds, Mountain hare, Field mice, Arctic foxes, Frogs, Toads, maybe a few bugs (for Potion lessons?). Belle Linda 17:43, October 20, 2013 (UTC) This story reminds me of a story I once heard, about a spy (Juan Pablo Roque) who married Ana Margarita Martínez as a cover: someone married with a family is far less suspicious. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 17:09, April 13, 2014 (UTC)